The Name Game
by Dragonfly Zero
Summary: My first fanfic! Rikku and Gippal have a baby, and Gippal has to decide what to call it... Pairing only Rippal, oneshot, LANGUAGE WARNING!


The Name Game

This is my first fanfic. It's basically what I think would happen if Rikku and Gippal had a baby together.

Rossu: Come on, come on…

SK: Fine, here it is…

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspects of Final Fantasy X, or X-2. I don't even own myself sobs

* * *

The Name Game

A tiny yell echoed down the corridor, followed by the cry of;

"It's a boy!"

Gippal hovered outside his fiancee, Rikku's ward. He was curious, but also slightly afraid. He scuffed his leather boots against the wall. Why'd he need to be here anyways? Babies were born everyday. He bit his lip. But none of those other babies were **his **children. This was different.

At just twenty-two he didn't know whether he was ready to be a husband, let alone a father. Nine months of hormonal hell and bumps in the night were finally over. He had to look on the bright side.

The midwife appeared, wiping her round, sweaty face with a handkerchief, She looked happy.

"Ah, Gippal. Your wife-"

"Fiancee." Gippal corrected her firmly.

"Has had your son."

"I know." Of course, with a shout that loud, everyone from Luca to Zanarkand would have heard.

" Ms. Rikku is very tired, but she has requested to see you." The midwife said. She left Gippal alone.

Warily, he crept inside the room.

His sight was instantly directed to Rikku, a small bundle in her arms. His son.

" Hey." He murmured, his usual cockiness fading as he was overcome by the moment. He sidled to the chair beside her bed.

"Hi." She replied softly. Her eyes were bright, showing all of her usual spark, but they were also half closed with drowsiness.

"Never again. Never EVER again." She mumbled. Gippal smiled. She was over exaggerating on the labour, he was sure.

"That bad?" He asked her, rubbing her back and shoulders tentatively.

"Worse." She yawned widely.

"Where's our boy?" Gippal asked, surprised to hear an eager note in his voice.

"After what he put me through, he's all yours." Rikku said. She held out the bundle. Inside a tiny baby wrinkled its nose. His little fists were clenched tight, yet his mouth was wide open. He had a layer of light blonde velvety hair covering his scalp. Gippal's heart panged with a rush of paternal instinct. He carefully took the baby and cradled him in his arms.

"Whadda we gonna call him?" Gippal asked, stroking his son's tender cheek. He had never seen anything so small and vulnerable. He tightened his hold on the child slightly.

"No, not yet! It's Al Bhed tradition. We name him tomorrow, 'cause so many babies don't survive the night in the desert." Rikku announced. As the child let out a reedy wail, she guided him to her breast.

"But Rikku! This isn't the desert!" Gippal objected. Rikku looked up and shook her head.

"Doesn't matter. It's tradition." She stated firmly. When the boy stopped feeding, Rikku gently placed her in his plastic cot, where he dropped off.

Rikku yawned again.

"I think we should both take his example and have a snooze." Gippal suggested. Rikku nodded. He kissed her lightly on the lips.

"See ya later, gorgeous." He said, a smiled flickering across his face.

"You have to name him, so think of some good ones, right!" Rikku called after him.

Gippal strode down the corridors his head held high and his heart beating with ecstasy. He had a son! An heir! And if Rikku were to be the new leader of the Al Bhed after Cid, then his son would be next in line.

He shrugged his coat off, and lay on a sofa in the relative's lounge, ready to go to sleep. Suddenly, he remembered something. He pulled out his sphere-cell, a sort of portable commsphere, and spoke a name clearly into it. He put it to his ear.

"Hi, Yuna here." A light feminine voice soon answered.

"Hey Yuna." Gippal said. There was a gasp, and silence in the background. People were obviously listening in to Yuna's call.

"Gippal! Is Rikku okay? What about the baby?"

Gippal smiled to himself. Yuna had been worried. Rikku hadn't shown at all, and her slight agile form was not made for pregnancy.

"Heh. Rikku's fine, just real tired. She had a boy." He replied with a laugh.

"Oh, wow Gippal, a son! Wow! Anyway, I'll tell the others okay? See you. Bye!" Yuna hung up at the end of her gabbled sentence. Gippal relaxed against the cushions. He thought of names. Like Rikku said, if it was a boy, the father named it. If it was a girl, the mother named it. He remembered a name from his childhood. His fathers name. Codie. Codie Gippalson.

First thing in the morning, Gippal was outside Rikku's room. He took a step in. Rikku was nursing the baby. She looked up when she heard Gippal. He was lounging on the doorframe.

"Okay, names please!" She grinned. The usual scary glint had returned to her eyes. They flashed as she stared at him.

"Yeah, there is one…" Gippal said, entering the room. He stretched his neck, only to hit his head on a hollow, metal object.

"AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH! FUCK!" He yelled. Rikku smiled.

"Yes, that's good!" She said.

"Nononono, it's-" Gippal began, but he tripped over a trailing black wire.

"Buggery, buggery, buggery ouch…" he moaned.

"That's a bit long…" Rikku said doubtfully.

"Yes the name is-" Poor Gippal fell flat on his face in front of Rikku, as he tripped over the leg of her bed

"SHITHEAD!" He yelled, clutching his toe.

"Yeah! I name this child of the Al Bhed, Shithead!" Rikku announced, proudly gazing at her son. Gippal groaned.

"I hate this game. The name game."

* * *

SK: This has to be my favourite story that I have written so far. It will stay a oneshot unless I am specifically asked to write the kids future, the pregnancy, whatever.

To straighten out a fact:

In this story, a child's surname will be their father's name, followed by their gender. Eg Tidus is Tidus Jechtson. Yuna is Yuna Braskadaughter.

I really appreciate your opinions, so please review! I can take mild criticism.

Rossu and SK put on bullet-proof vests.

Thanks for readin'!

Sunshine-Kisses and her muse, Rossu


End file.
